Le meilleur premier anniversaire du monde
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Maintenant qu'il a avoué son amour pour Takano, Ritsu veut lui organiser un anniversaire inoubliable. Toutefois, rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu... OS


**Bêta** : Papy-1412. Mille mercis à elle pour sa disponibilité, sa rapidité et l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'a apportée.

**Disclaimer** : _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

**NDA** : cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'X-Mas Gift Event du forum FINTE. C'est un cadeau pour **Opelleam** qui voulait de la romance (hot si possible) entre Takano et Onodera. J'espère que tu aimeras et que ça satisfera le plus grand nombre. Quant au titre, c'est un clin d'oeil au titre VF du manga (on fait ce qu'on peut, trouver un titre, c'est la misère...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Déjà 141 jours depuis que Ritsu est tombé (complètement) amoureux._

Ritsu versa le sucre glace dans le saladier et l'incorpora au reste de la préparation d'un coup de poignet rageur. Il savait combien il était ridicule de se laisser déborder par ses émotions contradictoires, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. La soirée était un désastre, bien loin des relents de perfection qu'il espérait. Et la colère, mâtinée de déception, ne lui permettrait certainement pas de retrouver l'exaltation de la semaine passée. Il baissa le nez et fit une grimace devant la colonie de grumeaux qui avait envahi son mélange. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tenta de se raccrocher à un souvenir agréable : la curiosité dévorante de Takano quant à ses projets pour cette soirée, que son amant avait tenté de masquer par son apparente indifférence.

Il recommença à remuer sa préparation pour lui rendre un aspect lisse et repensa au déroulement de la journée. A quel moment avait-il fait une erreur ? Peut-être quand il avait nié réserver une surprise à son amant pour son anniversaire. Ou bien en acceptant, sans émettre la moindre objection, que Yokozawa et Takano aillent tous deux dans un bar après le travail. A cet instant, il avait bien remarqué l'air vexé de son éditeur en chef, mais le bureau n'était pas le lieu pour s'expliquer. Et bien qu'il ait longtemps craint le passé commun des deux hommes, Ritsu s'appliquait à faire taire sa jalousie ; ses relations avec le commercial s'étaient apaisées et il ne voulait pas jouer l'amant possessif en interdisant au sien de fréquenter des amis. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute ce que Takano attendait de lui. Du moins, c'était ce que son retour, éméché et agrippé aux épaules de Yokozawa pour tenir debout, laissait présumer. Ritsu en avait lâché la spatule qu'il avait encore en main. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir son amant dans un tel état d'ébriété.

Il avait alors aidé Yokozawa à traîner l'homme ivre jusqu'au canapé où ils l'avaient laissé choir. Puis, il avait raccompagné le commercial à la porte, non sans pester après Takano pour avoir gâché ses plans. « Il était trop nerveux », l'avait défendu Yokozawa. Gêné et toujours impressionné face à ce dernier, Ritsu n'avait plus rien dit et s'était contenté de le remercier d'avoir pris soin de Takano.

De retour dans le salon, seuls quelques ronflements paisibles l'avaient accueilli et il était retourné dans la cuisine où il avait pu laisser libre cours à sa frustration, en massacrant un glaçage par exemple. Certes, il comprenait les sentiments qui agitaient son amant. Lui-même avait attendu cette soirée avec fébrilité tout en la redoutant : c'était le premier anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient en étant vraiment en couple et ils passeraient également Noël ensemble dès le lendemain. Plus de dix années d'attente pour réaliser un rêve naïf de lycéen, la pression devenait forcément insoutenable. Mais pourquoi y aurait-il mieux résisté que Takano ? Ce Takano toujours fonceur et certain que rien ni personne ne pourrait contrarier ses décisions ? Une main sur son épaule l'extirpa de ses pensées et il perçut le souffle chaud de son amant sur son cou.

« Les gens saouls sont censés cuver tranquillement et être malades le lendemain », ronchonna Ritsu.

Takano émit un murmure approbateur, mais ne fit rien qui puisse indiquer qu'il avait bien compris. Au contraire, il se colla davantage contre lui et laissa sa main naviguer de l'épaule de Ritsu au col de sa chemise. Il le sentit alors se débattre avec les boutons de celle-ci.

« A quoi tu joues ?

— Un bon petit ami est censé être nu sous son tablier quand il cuisine. »

Ritsu aurait pu rire de la voix pâteuse de son amant, toutefois la maladresse dont celui-ci faisait preuve l'inquiétait concernant l'avenir de son vêtement. Il se tourna vivement pour chasser la main importune et déséquilibra Takano qui se retint de son mieux sur la table. L'attention de ce dernier fut alors attirée par le mélange glacé et, sans oser l'interrompre, de peur de le faire tomber pour de bon, Ritsu le vit plonger deux doigts dans la mixture, puis les porter lentement à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme déglutit en constatant que son aîné s'était mis à l'aise, ne gardant que son pantalon, et le fixait d'un air provocateur.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, Takano lécha son index sur toute sa longueur, tâchant son nez et son menton de chocolat, tandis que quelques gouttes s'écoulaient sur sa paume et son poignet, venant terminer leur course sur son torse dénudé. Le regard de Ritsu vacilla. Il voulait hurler sur Takano, lui demander s'il n'avait pas honte de son comportement si indécent, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que la saveur du chocolat l'envahit. Le grognement d'envie de son amant le fit lutter contre son réflexe premier de fuite et il fit timidement glisser sa langue sur les doigts pour les débarrasser de leur nappage. Malgré la maîtrise permanente qu'affichait Takano, celui-ci s'abandonna sous la caresse, les paupières abaissées et un gémissement au bord des lèvres. Ritsu s'enhardit et lui saisit le poignet, suçant avec davantage d'avidité. Le contrôle qu'il pensait avoir de la situation vola en éclats en une fraction de seconde. Takano se pencha et lui souffla d'un ton las :

« Je dois en arriver là pour que tu aies envie de me dévorer ? »

Ritsu hoqueta sous la surprise et observa son amant retourner dans le salon en chancelant. Le malaise était donc toujours présent et il ne pouvait plus ignorer que son attitude avait blessé Takano. Lui qui voulait juste se montrer tolérant et compréhensif n'avait fait qu'attiser l'insécurité de son aîné. A la fois inquiet et furieux, il s'empressa de rejoindre Takano. Celui-ci était assis sur le canapé, la tête renversée sur le dossier. La colère l'emporta et Ritsu explosa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ? Je ne suis pas rentré ivre mort, je t'ai laissé aller t'amuser avec Yokozawa et je t'ai même attendu, chez toi, en préparant…

— Ritsu », l'interrompit Takano dans un chuchotement.

Il soupira, l'anxiété reprenant le pas sur son irritation, puis s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la table basse. Il savait ce que lui reprochait Takano : de ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Le lui avoir dit ne suffisait pas à son amant, il avait besoin de preuves. Mais la façon dont celui-ci montrait son amour ne correspondait en rien à la discrétion sobre qu'affectionnait Ritsu. Pour Takano, la jalousie, la possessivité ou l'exclusivité étaient de véritables déclarations. Quant à ses techniques de séduction, Ritsu aurait pu les résumer au fait de s'imposer à l'autre ou se rendre indispensable, jusqu'à ce que les sentiments soient réciproques en toute honnêteté. Pour lui, c'était différent. A chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de Takano, il avait le sentiment de se jeter dans le vide et d'y risquer son cœur. Alors, même si c'était injuste, il était plus confortable dans cette position : se laisser emmener, être tenu par la main et n'avoir qu'à se pencher pour vérifier que le filet était bien en place.

Dans un sursaut de courage et le pouls affolé, Ritsu monta sur les genoux de son amant. Un bref instant, il croisa le regard surpris de celui-ci, mais posa la main sur ses yeux pour l'inviter à les fermer ; il doutait de pouvoir supporter une telle attention avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Quand il fut certain que Takano se montrait docile, sa paume glissa sur la mâchoire de ce dernier. Une inspiration plus tard, Ritsu goûtait ses lèvres. Pour une fois, son amant le laissait imposer son propre rythme et il savoura bien vite les sensations. Chaque frisson, chaque soupir provoqué par son baiser ou ses caresses lui donnait envie d'en obtenir davantage.

Bientôt, ce ne furent plus seulement ses doigts qui couraient sur le torse de Takano. Sa langue et sa bouche traçaient une route encore inconnue pour lui et il était effaré de son audace. Il rencontra et suçota quelques gouttes de glaçage durcies malgré la chaleur de la peau de son amant. Arrivé à la ceinture, Ritsu ressentit une bouffée d'appréhension, mais un regard à Takano lui confirma que celui-ci respectait les règles tacites : les paupières toujours closes et les mains sagement posées de chaque côté de ses cuisses, il devait lutter contre son désir pour ne pas effaroucher son compagnon.

En quelques mouvements, Ritsu délivra le membre de son amant et le gratifia d'un lent va-et-vient. Le poids et la pulsation contre sa paume étaient des sensations qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Qu'il appréciait, même. En revanche, il appréhendait d'y poser la langue, de le prendre en bouche. L'idée ne le répugnait pas, loin de là. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'il serait maladroit et l'éventualité de ne pas satisfaire Takano avait de quoi le paralyser. Mélange de désir impatient et de menace plaintive, le soupir de son amant fit sourire Ritsu avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à déguster la verge offerte. Comme plus tôt, les halètements et autres ongles enfoncés dans le tissu du canapé l'encouragèrent. Il oublia peu à peu l'étrangeté de la situation et le léger embarras qui allait avec la perte de ses inhibitions. Il occulta les bruits humides, la salive qui coulait sur son menton ou vers les aines de Takano. Il ne pensa plus qu'au plaisir. Celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le sien.

Un goût âcre le sortit de sa transe, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux et le tirait en arrière. Il assista, essoufflé, à l'orgasme de Takano. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir rompu leur accord, il lui en était même reconnaissant. Trop perdu dans son émotion, Ritsu ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si proche de la jouissance et il doutait de sa capacité à la gérer sans s'étouffer si son amant avait éjaculé dans sa bouche. Le regard obscurci par un désir violent, Takano le relâcha doucement et l'étudia, comme s'il craignait que Ritsu s'enfuie en réalisant son geste. Ce dernier n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se redresser, les jambes tremblantes, pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres :

« Bon anniversaire, Masamune. »

Takano le serra contre lui et nicha la tête dans son cou. Ritsu l'enlaça à son tour et crut l'entendre chuchoter : « Le meilleur », mais n'osa pas lui demander de confirmer. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Assez pour que la chaleur retombe entre leurs deux corps et que la somnolence les gagne. Soudain, son amant se redressa et huma l'air :

« Ça sent le brûlé, non ?

— Ah, mon gâteau ! » hurla Ritsu, en sautant à terre pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Cet anniversaire était loin de la perfection qu'il avait souhaitée, mais ils avaient quelques années devant eux pour s'améliorer.


End file.
